- Meeting Line -
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: We never saw each other again. /Phantom x Sunfire


**A/N) Phantom x Sunfire. :U **

* * *

**- - -Meeting Line- - -**

* * *

I had once loved someone.

He was humorous in a stupid sort of way. I don't get him or his explanations most of the time, and he acted like a child even though I knew very well that he was more smarter than I could ever go. He always had some form of candy or sweets with him, and I always caught him with a piece of candy in his mouth and waving at me.

He had white hair with blue tips, and sapphire blue eyes that reflected the sky in them. I loved those eyes, the eyes that had faint curiosity and innocence dwelling inside. It all just seemed so perfect and sweet.

He had a brother. Well, three, actually, but only the oldest is important. He had jet-black hair twisting into red, the perfect mirror image of _him_, and he was overly protective. This man actually loved sour things, but I never figured out how he could stand them.

I never knew, because I never asked.

And what would you say if I told you that I met _him _in a dream?

* * *

The oldest brother was a man that judged people easily. They could be judged on looks, tastes, likes and dislikes, or whatever, but he always depended on how his brother reacted to form a solid judgement. Once he formed one, though, he never broke one down. The person is stuck with the judgement forever.

The middle-aged brothers ended up not caring. They never cared about anything much, really, so long as it didn't interfere with their everyday lives in any big manner. They're content to live out their lives the way they have it now, the fake perfection they place in their houses, and balance everywhere.

The youngest brother was sensitive and relied on the oldest for protection. He was way too weak to survive on his own, and he was completely unable to fight back against anything at all.

I wanted to be the one that protects him, to make sure that the oldest never had to worry anymore.

And I guess it's safe to say that I had failed in my task.

* * *

Anyway, I met him in a dream. It's stupid, but I _did_. I had imagined him with his pouch full of candy, withdrawing a few sweets every now and then. He had went up to me in that very dream, just to offer me some.

I think I declined - I'm not really that sure. The memory of dreams were always foggy. But I knew that from the moment that I had laid eyes on him I had loved him, and I wouldn't settle for anything less, dream-like or reality or neither.

* * *

The very next day I had seen someone just like him. He had the same pouch of sweets, and had a lollipop in his mouth as he talked to his brother, who swiped a single piece of candy from the younger's hand. He pouted childishly, and simply ate another.

I imagine the sweet was actually too sweet for anyone's tastes, as the older brother's face crumpled in disgust.

Then the younger one pointed a finger at me, and I swear my heart froze. The older brother lifted his head and looked at me quickly, before he gave a slight nod. Immediately the younger bounced over and handed a single sweet over.

"E-eh?" I forced out. It was rather rude not to give an answer, but I wasn't sure if my reply to his actions can be deemed rude.

"I'm Sunfire! I just thought you would like some candy, because, well, you didn't look happy at all," he explained swiftly. I almost smiled at his attitude, and accepted the candy in my hand.

"Thank you, Sunfire. My name's Corvus."

And as I ate the candy, I made a face.

It really was too sweet.

* * *

Maybe a few months after that, possibly more, we had started to hang out with each other rather easily, and eventually started to date.

We had the best times with each other that we possibly could have. We had so much fun...

* * *

The time spent with each other was quick, sweet and short every single time. I had made a mistake rather soon, falling into a close relationship with a female of the same age. I was seen with her, and it turned into a vicious rumor that ultimately broke his heart.

Then he confronted me, all tears and sobbing and choked out words screaming "I hate you" with a broken note to them. He was pulled away gently by his comforting older brother, and I took a step towards him before the older brother stopped me.

He glared at me and spoke, Sunfire babbling and wailing. He had to raise his voice to be heard, and I heard a steely note in his voice, and I knew that if I made another mistake I would never see him again.

Not that I would. The next few words spoken to me were "Don't you _dare _set foot near him _ever_ again."

And they walked away. We never, ever saw each other since.

There was speculation that he had left the country, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter where he went - he was gone and nothing really mattered.

Everything was sharpening to a point, and my head hurt and my heart ached. It didn't matter what the older brother had said - I really loved him.

But he was gone.

And when that came into focus, nothing in my life seemed to have meaning anymore.

* * *

I had once loved someone.

I first met him in a dream.

We met, dated, and had fun together before we fell apart.

He left.

And even though I loved him with all my heart and though I begged for him to come back...

...He never did.

And we never saw each other ever again.

* * *

**A/N) I don't know how you guys can say that I'm good at writing when I throw out crap like this. :Y I have never scored so badly in my English class, ever. I got a B grade. :C **

**I did score an A for Literature, though. S'all good.**

**Note for 'Setting Death Into Motion': I made the outfit redundant because I actually redesigned clothes for young!Lumi, but I never could describe clothes well. /slaps self**


End file.
